Love in Computer Networking
by ObanaKenkyo
Summary: Mata pelajaran Komputer berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik. Tapi bagaimana jika memanfaatkannya untuk menyatakan cinta? Eh?/ Hinata didepanku – dattebayo, kesempatan memandangi wajah manisnya.hehehe/ 'Kami – sama. Naruto – kun."/ Aku ingin kau selalu berada dalam jaringan cintaku, jadilah administrator yang dapat mengakses apapun di hatiku.


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **Love in Computer Networking**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : gaje, ide pasaran, no EYD dkk**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Hinata H X Naruto U**

 **Present by © ObanaKenkyo**

 **HAPPY READ!**

 **.**

 **Love in Computer Networking**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Mata pelajaran Komputer berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik. Tapi bagaimana jika memanfaatkannya untuk menyatakan cinta? Eh? | Hinata didepanku – dattebayo, kesempatan memandangi wajah | 'Kami – sama. Naruto – kun." | Aku ingin kau selalu berada dalam jaringan cintaku, jadilah administrator yang dapat mengakses apapun di hatiku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cek it out!**

 **.**

 **KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

Bel telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, koridor – koridor yang tadinya dipenuhi para siswa kini pun telah lengang. Terlihat sosok berambut pirang jabrik, berkulit tan sedang berlari menelusuri koridor itu. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Siswa kelas 11A yang handal dalam berbagai jenis cabang keolahragaan, tapi jangan salah dia juga memiliki satu kelebihan lain yang tidak diketahui oleh orang – orang kecuali sensei dan teman sekelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto's POV**

Aku telah sampai di ruang kelasku 11A yang letaknya di pojok timur. Aku sangat lelah berlari dari gerbang sekolah menuju kelasku. Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah telat sekitar 7 menit. Tanpa pikir panjang Aku langsung membuka pintu kelasku.

"Ohayou Minna"

"..."

Hening

Aku sangat kaget, tidak ada satupun makhluk di dalam kelasku ini. Aku pikir jam pertama hari ini bukanlah mata pelajaran olahraga. Hingga akhirnya kusadari bahwa–

"Kuso–, hari ini pelajaran Komputer di Laboratorium Komputer."

Tanpa babibu, Aku langsung berlari keluar kelas menuju Laboratorium Komputer, lebih sialnya Laboratorium Komputer itu berada di pojok barat hingga jarak dengan kelasku cukup jauh. Yah, perlu kalian tau konoha high school adalah sekolah terbesar dan terpandang di kota Konoha.

Aku terus berlari melalui koridor – koridor yang sudah terlihat sepi, ini sudah telat 9 menit setelah bel. Seragamku sudah tak terlihat rapi dan bercampur keringatku. Aku bersyukur karena ini pelajaran Kakashi – sensei. Dia pasti lebih telat dariku.

Akhirnya aku sudah melihat pintu Laboratorium komputer yang telah terbuka. Aku langsung saja masuk ke Laboratorium itu dan menyapa teman – temanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

"Ohayou Minna." Sapa Naruto.

"Hah–, kau telat lagi Naruto? Untung ini pelajaran Kakashi – sensei." Oceh Kiba.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan ocehan Kiba, dia terlalu lelah berlari dari ujung timur hingga ujung barat. Dia langsung mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi kosong dekat Sasuke. Tidak lama setelah itu, terlihat Kakashi – sensei memasuki Laboratorium.

"Hai–, Ohayou Anak - anak, Maaf saya tela–" Salam Kakashi yang langsung dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Sudahlah sensei, lebih baik kita langsung ke materi saja. Kita sudah menunggu sejak tadi, sensei." Jelas Sakura.

Kakashi – sensei hanya nyengir di balik maskernya sambil menggaruk rambut perak yang berlawanan gravitasi itu. Dia menghela napas dan mulai menjelaskan pelajaran di pagi ini.

"Baiklah, minggu kemarin kalian telah mempraktekkan bagaimana mengonfigurasi sebuah Server yang berfungsi sebagai Server Router, mengatur bandwidth, block website dan hotspot jaringan dengan berbasis text. Dan sekarang saya minta kalian untuk membuat laporan mengenai praktek minggu lalu itu." Jelas Kakashi – sensei membuat semua muridnya shock di tempat.

Satu detik mereka mengedipkan mata

Dua detik mulut mereka yang menganga

Tiga detik

"UAPPPA?" Teriak Mereka kompak.

Kakashi – sensei menutup kedua telinganya mendengar paduan suara yang menggelegar di seluruh ruangan Laboratorium itu. Dia sudah memastikan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Lagi – lagi dia hanya menghela napas. Dia benar – benar harus sabar menghadapi kelas 11A ini yang notabenenya kelas paling tidak bisa diatur, padahal dia sendiri wali kelasnya. (Author ikut shock)

"Baiklah saya tidak menerima penolakan, karena ada beberapa komputer yang sedang diperbaiki jadi saya akan mengatur komputer mana yang akan kalian gunakan." Ujar Kakashi sensei memecahkan keheningan.

Pandangan Kakashi beralih ke barisan - barisan meja yang setiap baris terdapat delapan komputer yang saling berhadapan. Dia mengambil daftar murid dan mulai membagi posisi untuk muridnya.

"Delapan komputer ini saya posisikan bagian depan untuk Sasuke berhadapan dengan Sakura, belakangnya Temari dengan Shikamaru, belakangnya lagi Sai dengan Ino, dan untuk paling belakang Naruto dengan Hinata. Silahkan menempatkan diri."

'KYAAA, Sasuke – kun di depanku.' Jerit batin Sakura, mukanya sudah memerah.

'Seperti tomat kesukaanku.' Batin Sasuke yang melihat muka merah Sakura.

"Ck, Merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru menatap Temari malas.

"Aku juga bosan denganmu, NANAS." Gerutu Temari pada Shikamaru.

'HUAhH, Senyumannya itu–.' Jerit batin Ino melihat senyum Sai.

'Cantik.' Batin Sai masih tersenyum.

'Hinata didepanku – dattebayo, kesempatan memandangi wajah .' batin Naruto penuh kemenangan.

'Kami – sama. Naruto – kun." Batin Hinata sambil menunduk.

Mereka melamun hingga tak menyadari bahwa Kakashi – sensei telah memposisikan semua muridnya.

"Baiklah anak – anak. Selamat mengerjakan." Ucap Kakashi – sensei menghentikan aktivitas pasangan muda mudi yang kecantol cinta itu.

Kakashi sensei kembali ke meja guru yang ada dipojok depan. Dia menarik laci dan mengambil sebuah buku orange kesukaannya. Dia membaca dengan waspada barangkali ada muridnya yang tiba – tiba memergokinya, terutama si Naruto.

Semua murid sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari sang sensei. Ada yang menyalakan komputer, mengerjakan kembali praktek minggu lalu di komputernya. Ada yang menulis di buku besar, buku laporan. Ada pula yang sibuk melamun sambil memandang sosok di depannya. Eh? Itu kan bukan termasuk dalam jajaran tugas yang diberikan Kakashi – sensei. Tentu saja orang yang melamun itu Uzumaki Naruto. Eits jangan salah. Meski dia melamun dia masih tetap bisa mengerjakan tugas tanpa harus mempraktekkan kegiatan minggu lalu. Inilah kelebihan Uzumaki Naruto lainnya. Dia sangat jago dalam hal ilmu perkomputeran. Naruto yang notabene putra dari Namikaze Minato, seorang pengusaha bidang ilmu komputer dan telekomunikasi sudah menjadikan komputer dan pendukungnya sebagai makanan sehari – hari sejak dia berumur 6 tahun. Jadi tugas sang sensei hanya sebagian kecil dari ilmunya yang di luar kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto's POV**

Aku terus memandangi wajah ayunya yang kini memerah. Aku tidak memperdulikan tugasku, toh itu semua bisa aku lakukan tanpa praktek. Hanya tinggal aku malas menulisnya atau tidak. Itu saja. Aku semakin terhipnotis sosok di depanku ini. Wajahnya yang memerah terlihat serius memandangi komputer lalu beralih ke sebuah buku besar dan menulis sesuatu. Semua itu membuatku semakin gemas.

'Manis.' Batinku berkata.

Surai indigonya yang melambai – lambai mengikuti pergerakan tubuhnya, Huah rasanya aku ingin mengelus surai lembut itu. Semerbak bau parfum lavender menyeruak masuk ke indera penciumanku. Baunya sangat menenangkan. Aku ingin memeluknya - dattebayo

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosok di hadapanku ketika dia melihat kearahku. Kuso, aku ketahuan. Rasanya wajahku memanas. Hingga aku langsung mengambil pulpen dan buku laporanku dan mencoba untuk menulis. Dan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata's POV**

Aku terus berkutat dengan komputer dan buku laporanku. Entah kenapa wajahku masih memerah. Mungkin karena ada Naruto - kun didepanku. Jujur aku ingin melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Apalagi setauku Naruto – kun yang paling jago komputer di kelasku. Aku mencoba menghilangkan bayangan – bayangan Naruto – kun di pikiranku. Untuk saat ini lebih baik aku menyelesaikan laporanku dulu, nanti setelah selesai aku bisa memandangi Naruto – kun sepuasnya.

Satu lembar penuh buku besar ini berisi laporanku tapi nyatanya belum selesai. Hingga akhirnya aku coba mengintip sosok didepanku. Betapa kagetnya aku karena aku melihat Naruto – kun sedang memandangiku. Kami – sama rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja. Apakah dia benar – benar memandangiku? Lalu aku melihat dia mengambil pulpen dan buku laporannya dan mulai menulis di bukunya.

'Mungkin saja tadi Naruto – kun sedang berpikir jadi dia menatap kedepan, bukan memandangiku.' Batin Hinata.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menulis kembali laporan yang sempat ku tunda sebentar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakashi's POV**

Aku menutup bukuku. Meskipun buku itu edisi terbaru, tapi aku tidak dapat membaca dengan tenang. Rasa khawatir dan was – was jika aku ketahuan sedang membaca buku itu oleh muridku. Terutama murid durianku, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia yang selalu memergokiku membaca buku ini dan mempermalukanku di depan kelasku sendiri.

'Eh ngomong – ngomong soal Naruto, tumben sekali dia tidak mengawasiku. Haha, mungkin karena aku menempatkan dia di pojok belakang agar dia tidak mengganguku.' Batinku OOC banget.

Aku melirik kearah pojok belakang.

'Sepertinya aku salah menempatkannya' batinku lagi sweetdrop.

Ya, benar. Dia malah keasyikan memandangi gadis yang notabene murid didik kesayanganku, Hyuuga Hinata. Kenapa tak terpikir olehku jika Naruto memang sedang menyukai muridku itu. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan untukku juga karena aku dapat membaca bukuku dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto's POV**

Aku merengangkan tanganku agar dapat lebih rileks setelah menulis dengan posisi yang tidak begitu nyaman. Aku menatap tulisan yang ada di bukuku. Aku tersenyum bangga atas tulisanku. Setelah itu aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru Laboratorium ini. Semua sangat sibuk dan serius mengerjakan laporan mereka. Sasuke – teme dan Shikamaru saja belum selesai. Memang laporan kali ini banyak sekali mulai dari konfigurasi server, mengatur bandwidth, block website dan hotspot jaringan. Tapi tiba – tiba saja aku mendapat ide untuk mengusir kebosananku.

Aku melaksanakan ideku. Mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi – sensei dan mengubah limit bandwith yang seharusnya 256 KBps menjadi 1024 KBps.

"Wow, jika seperti ini aku bisa download video anime sepuasku." Ucapku lirih.

Hingga akhirnya aku mengusir kebosananku dengan mendownload anime dan bermain game online.

 **.**

 **,**

 **Normal POV**

Semua murid masih berkutat dengan laporan prakteknya. Sedangkan Kakashi – sensei sudah selesai membaca buku kesayangannya. Dia menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh murid yang sedang sibuk itu. Pandangannya berhenti pada makhluk kuning yang duduk dibagian pojok. Kakashi – sensei menyerigai di balik maskernya. Dia berdiri dan mendekati makhluk kuning yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan dunia (game online)nya.

Semua murid pun ikut memperhatikan sang Sensei yang berjalan ke pojok Laboratorium. Semuanya terdiam. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani mengkode atau lebih tepatnya menyadarkan makhluk kuning bahwa sang Sensei mendekatinya.

Kakashi – sensei telah berada di belakang makhluk kuning 'Naruto'. Sepertinya Naruto masih belum menyadari kedatangannya itu. Lalu Kakashi – sensei melirik buku laporan Naruto. Dia semakin menyeringai lebar.

'Waktunya memberi pelajaran untuk murid yang selalu mengerjaiku.' Batin Kakashi – sensei.

"Eheamm – Awas musuh menyerang." Ucap Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Benar ini, banyak sekali musuh – musuhku. Padahal level sebelumnya tidak seperti ini." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Begitukah? Level berapa hm?" Tanya Kakashi – sensei.

"Level lima be–, KYAA Kakashi – sensei." Jerit Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto's POV**

Aku sudah mendownload video anime banyak sekali, ya mungkin sekitar 18 video. Aku bermain game online kesukaanku. Kini aku sudah memasuki level 15. Hingga tiba – tiba ada yang menanggapi permainanku.

"Eheamm – Awas menyerang."

"Benar ini, banyak sekali musuh – musuhku. Padahal level sebelumnya tidak seperti ini."

"Begitukah? Level berapa hm?"

"Level lima be–, KYAA Kakashi – sensei."

Akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa Kakashi – sensei yang ada dibelakangku. Aku sudah ketahuan basah. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tapi sepertinya firasatku buruk melihat guru mesum ini menyeringai di balik maskernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Jeritan Naruto menggema di Laboratorium. Semua memandang Naruto jawdrop.

"Aku sudah memberimu tugas, kau malah terlihat asik game online dan aku tahu kau pasti mengubah bandwith limitnya kan? Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi – sensei tegas.

"..."

Kakashi – sensei langsung mengambil buku laporan Naruto yang terbuka dari mejanya.

"Sepertinya sudah. Jadi sekarang saya minta kau mempresentasikannya di depan kelas sekarang."

"APPA SENSEI? Ano e Aku tidak mau."

"Saya tidak menerima penolakan Naruto. Kau pasti tau itu kan?"

Kakashi – sensei membawa buku laporan Naruto ke mejanya. Naruto diam dengan muka pucat pasi.

"Sasuke – kun, aku tidak percaya Naruto sudah menyelesaikan laporannya. Kau kan tau dia sangat malas menulis." Ujar Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn, Aku juga." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku jadi curiga. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan Naruto. Lihat saja dia seperti ketakutan." Komentar Shikamaru ikut menanggapi percakapan Sakura dan Sasuke yang didekatnya.

"Ayo Naruto. Tunggu apa lagi?" Ucap Kakashi – sensei yang melihat Naruto hanya mematung.

'Mati Aku' Batin Naruto sambil berjalan ke depan kelas.

Naruto mengambil bukunya dari Kakashi – sensei. Dia memandangi teman – temannya. Hingga pandangannya tertuju pada sosok bersurai indigo, Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto menelan ludah. Rasanya lidahnya kelu mengucapkan tiap kata, tiap kalimat dan tiap paragraf yang dia tulis.

"Baiklah anak – anak. Tolong perhatikan Naruto. Silahkan Naruto." Ucap kakashi – sensei.

Naruto menarik napasnya.

"Laporan prak–, Argghh aku tidak bisa Kakashi – sensei. Kau boleh menghukumku apa saja asalkan jangan ini. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja Sensei." Pekik Naruto frustasi.

Semua memandang Naruto heran.

"Hn, bagaimana jika nilaimu di bawah standar? Kau mau?" Tawar Kakashi

'Kuso, dia mengancamku'

"Tentu saja aku tak mau - dattebayo. Apa yang akan dilakukan ayahku jika anaknya mendapat nilai di bawah standar di pelajaran ini." Sunggut Naruto.

"Jadi, cepat baca laporanmu Naruto." Kata Kakashi – sensei santai.

"Bacakan saja Naruto, apa susahnya sih. Kamu hanya akan membuang waktu jika terus di situ." Kata Kiba memperburuk suasana.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Naruto merasa semakin tertekan.

'Baiklah, ini kesempatan untuk menyatakannya. Aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini.' Batin Naruto menghibur dirinya.

"Yosh. LAPORAN PRAKTEK KOMPUTER EH BUKAN – BUKAN, EHM - LAPORAN CINTA DI LABORATORIUM KOMPUTER." Baca Naruto di depan kelas.

Semuanya Sweatdrop. Kakashi – sensei menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Naruto menahan malunya.

"Sudah ya Sensei? Hehehe." Ucap Naruto nyegir lima jari.

Kakashi mendeathglare Naruto dengan tatapan 'Apa kau ingin nilaimu jelek Naruto'. Hingga Naruto meneguk ludah dan melanjutkan membacakan laporannya.

 **.**

LAPORAN PRAKTEK KOMPUTER EH BUKAN – BUKAN LAPORAN CINTA DI LABORATORIUM KOMPUTER

Kurasa aku tak perlu menulis laporan komputer karena aku sudah sering menulisnya. Jika menulis laporan cintaku pada Himeku itu sepertinya diperlukan. Apakah ada yang penasaran dengan orang aku cintai? Mungkin mereka harus melihat ke pojok laboratorium tepatnya dia duduk dihadapanku hari ini. Haha, ya dia orangnya – ttbayo.

Semua orang di kelas ini tahu aku menyukai komputer sejak kecil tapi setelah melihat wajah ayu gadis itu aku merasakan rasa yang berbeda, ya rasa C – I – N – T – A. Dia berbeda. Komputer di ciptakan untuk semua orang di dunia yang membutuhkannya, tapi aku perlu egois karena Dia hanya di ciptakan untukku, untuk mendampingiku.

Aku ingin berhubungan dengannya dalam ikatan cinta seperti jaringan komputer yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Aku dan kau bagai jaringan client server yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain dengan sistem terpusat, sistem cinta.

Jika aku menjadi bilangan biner, aku ingin dia menjadi komputernya. Karena komputerlah yang dapat mengetahui, memahami dan mengerti apa yang di maksud bilangan biner. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa perhatianku selalu tertuju pada sosoknya seperti komputer yang selalu berpusat ke central node di sebuah topologi star.

Cintaku lebih luas dari jangkauan internet dan lebih sederhana dibanding jaringan LAN. Aku pun tak memerlukan reapeter untuk memperkuat sinyal cintaku. Tapi cintaku selalu menjadi seperti router yang menghubungkan 2 segmen yang berbeda, menghubungkan dua sisi kita yang berbeda.

Hati dan cintaku tak akan pernah melakukan routing untuk menentukan arah tujuannya karena semua itu secara otomatis lansung mengarah padamu, Hime.

Perasaan cintaku juga tak pernah terpasang ip address untuk dapat mencapai ke tujuanku, yaitu kamu. Dan juga tak perlu melakukan subnetting untuk mengatasi perbedaan, karena semua cintaku akan sepenuhnya ku kirim padamu tanpa terjadi pengurangan, kerusakan ataupun colision.

Dan satu hal lagi yang terpenting, cintaku tidak mungkin destination host unreauceable karena aku tau kau selalu ada untukku, aku juga tidak ingin cintaku request time out karena aku tidak mau kau tidak merespon permintaan hatiku. Aku selalu ingin mendapat reply cinta, ketika ku mencoba perintah ping pada dirimu. JADI HIME -, TERIMALAH PERMINTAANKU INI DAN JADILAH KEKASIHKU, HYUUGA HINATA.

.

.

"..."

"..."

Suasana pun hening. Semua orang yang mendengarkan laporan cinta Naruto sweatdrop. Mereka tidak mengira Naruto mampu mengeluarkan kata – kata dokter cinta yang mampu membuat dewi cinta bertekuk lutut #Sorry kayaknya Author terlalu lebay :D (korban Naruto juga) *dirasengan ^/\^

"Ehm? Bagaimana Hinata – Hime?" Tanya Naruto gugup

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir manis Hinata, dia terlalu shock sejak awal, untung saja dia menahan pinsan sejak awal demi mendengarkan laporan Naruto untuknya, tapi setelah mendengar Naruto selesai membaca dia lebih memilih pingsan saja.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata. Naruto meminimalisir jarak mereka berdua. Entah mengapa rasa gugup terus bersarang pada dirinya ketika melihat wajah ayu Hinata yang tengah merona dengan jarak begitu dekat. Hinata terus menunduk, Dia ingin sekali pingsan saat ini agar terhindar dari Naruto.

Naruto menangkup wajah menunduk gadis yang dia cintainya itu dan berusaha agar dia dapat melihat bola mata amnesty yang meneduhkan.

"Ne, Hinata – chan? Aku ingin kau selalu berada dalam jaringan cintaku, jadilah administrator yang dapat mengakses apapun di hatiku. Apa kau mau Hime?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

Hinata hanya memandang iris shappire dihadapannya. Hatinya sungguh bahagia. Tanpa kehendakknya air mata yang terbendung di kelopak matanya meluncur deras di pipinya. Dia speechless dan menginyakan dengan mengangguk mantap.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia mengecup bibir kekasih barunya itu secepat kilat dan memeluknya erat. Kini tidak ada alasan lagi Hinata menahan keinginannya.

BRUKK

Hinata pingsan

"Kyaa, Hinata – chan mengapa pingsan dattebayo!" teriak Naruto panik langsung menggendong Hinata ala bride style dan melesat ke ruang UKS.

Semuanya bersiul – siul menggoda kedua sejoli yang resmi menjadi kekasih itu. Hingga Kakashi – sensei mengintrupsi mereka semua.

"Baiklah anak – anak kumpulkan tugas kalian sekarang juga!"

Semua menatap horor

"UAPPA? TIDAKKK SENSEI"

Akhirnya keributan terjadi lagi. 'Hari ini hari yang sangat sial' pikir mereka. Mereka cepat – cepat menyelesaikan tugas yang mereka tinggalkan demi menikmati drama romatis yang disuguhkan di depan mata. Sedangkan kedua tokoh drama itu merasa bahwa hari ini hari yang membahagiakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Hontou ni arigatou Minna –, sudah membaca fict gaje milik author ini *authornya aja lebih gaje gaiss :D gomen kalo idenya pasaran, kebetulan masih newbie, jadi untuk senpai – senpai yang budiman mohon bimbingannya *senyum 500 watt

Ayo repiuw repiuw yang mendukung Alif tunggu loh gaiss flame? No ga ga ga kuat :v


End file.
